Beautiful Disaster
by Avangeline Fierce
Summary: I am her sword, you are her shield, and she is our world. Kaname only wants Yuki to be happy. If accepting Zero is what it takes he will do it. Will Zero's wildness prove to balance Yuki's innocence? Yaoi and consensual threesome.
1. Prologue

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Avangeline Fierce**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Knight, and I am grateful to its creator for giving us something so good to play with.

**Summary:** I am her sword, you are her shield, and she is our world. Kaname only wants Yuki to be happy. If accepting Zero is what it takes he will do it. Will Zero's wildness prove to balance Yuki's innocence? Yaoi and consesual threesome. This story will eventually contain love between the three of them, but it wont be easy getting there. This is going to focus mainly on the men, as the original Canon has already established the love between them and Yuki.

**Rating: Mature**

**Warnings: Yaoi **(when the guys are alone they will **NOT** be gentle, you have been warned)**, Threesome, vampire violence, self-harm **(no more than in series)**, and complete disregard for any events after first season. **

**A/N: **This begins during the last episode of the first season. This is almost purely based on the first anime, as I have only read the first two volumes of the manga (its expensive and car payments come first). I have not yet seen Guilty and I can't use something I don't know, so I'm winging it basically. This story is not plotted in advance, I'm writing as I go, if there is something specific you would like to see happen, let me know. I make no promises, but I do enjoy a good challenge if it doesn't mess with my story too much. Thank you for reading.

**Prologue**

Zero was not gentle. The ex-human was too far gone for that. Kaname winced as Zero's strong fangs descended into his neck, Zero's stubborn resistance crumbling to the intensity of his bloodlust. Kaname wasn't surprised, even Level B's and C's had less resistance to his blood than Zero had shown. The vampire hovering on the edge of Level E still fought, and it was this that made up Kaname's mind. If Zero hadn't resisted, he would not waste his blood on a idiot ex-human with a death wish.

This was all for Yuki. The girl he had saved, and watched grow up. The woman he hoped to win the affection of. Yuki loved him, or thought she did anyway, but Kaname had seen the way she looked at Zero. There was no doubt in Kaname's mind, Yuki would not come alone into any relationship, Zero was part and parcel to loving the innocent girl.

As the silver haired Level D fed, Kaname knew changes were happening. This, what he had done, was forbidden for many reasons. The first being Pure blood was the rarest of vampire bloods, it was a priceless commodity and even a noble would be lucky to get a taste in the course of their lifetime, let alone the lowest of the low. The second was, Zero was not only an ex-human, and a hunter to boot, but he had never drank his creator's blood. With his previous Mistress dead, the unseen chains forged between Purebloods and their creations were being transferred to Kaname. He would own Zero, every drop of blood in his veins was Kaname's for the taking, and that stubborn defiance that defined Zero would come at an even greater price for him.

Kaname allowed Zero to drink just long enough to cement his control over the Level D before pushing Zero's head away from his neck. Feeling the sting of the forceful removal of Zero's fangs he watched as Zero slumped back against the wall, his arms falling heavily to the ground from the heavy chains, his still crimson stained eyes closing in a blood induced sleep. Kaname's blood was so strong it took a lot of energy to process. As Zero fell unconscious Cross and Yagari rushed back into the room, disturbed by the lack of noise, Zero had been fighting the chains on him since the moment he was put here. They feared the silence meant Zero had come to the end of his fight.

"Kiryu is mine now, he will be moved to the moon dorm and join the night class. If you two want your precious Prefect to live on you will do what I ask without fighting me." Kaname informed them, not giving them time to attack or even truly process what they had seen.

"Just what do you mean by this Kuran?" Yagari would never let Zero go off with this Pureblood without a deeper explanation than that.

Kaname stared down the hunter in front of him, "I saved him. He is no longer in danger of falling to Level E in the immediate future. However, having drunk my blood he will not be able to go so long without feeding, and if you don't want a repeat of this near decent he will need more of my blood, or at least that of a noble. Knowing Kiryu he is going to resist this, if he tries that now he WILL end up attacking someone, the best place for him is the moon dorms. We can keep him in check when he looses control."

"Touga listen to him, he isn't joking." Kaien Cross warned his old friend, abnormally serious, but this was not the occasion to act the fool. The retired hunter didn't want to explain to the Association how his hot headed friend managed to get himself killed by a rampaging Pureblood.

"If so much as one hair on his head is harmed other than when strictly necessary to keep others safe, I will hunt you down and kill you, Pureblood or not. I don't trust you Kuran and I will be watching, so you better take care of him." Touga Yagari was not stupid, baiting a vampire was not a healthy hobby, but this was unusual circumstances.

"I will keep the others under control, as for me, if I wanted him harmed I would have just left him as he was." Kaname pointed out what he thought was blatantly obvious, "Now I suggest you make all the arraignments and get him moved quickly, you have about eight hours before Kiryu wakes up, and unless you two feel like doing the explaining I expect him at the dorms before that." With that said Kaname simply walked away, these two would follow his instructions, after all it was Zero's only real chance at survival.

Kaname wouldn't fail at this, after all he was doing it for Yuki.


	2. It's My Life

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Avangeline Fierce**

**Chapter One**

**It's My Life**

Zero returned to consciousness slowly at first, but when the scent of the room around him hit his nose he bolted upright. Kaname. He would know that scent anywhere, but the last thing he remembered was watching his twin disappear out the window leaving his Mistress as nothing but a pile of ash.

With that memory fresh in his head he looked around frantically trying to figure out where he was at and how he got there. He saw what looked like a dorm room, albeit with finer furnishings than his own, but there was two beds, two large desks, and two closets placed in the spacious room. French doors led outside to what looked like a balcony, if Zero had to hazard a guess he would say the room was on the second or third story from the view out the doors. He had been placed in the bed on the left side of the room, and while there was evidence of another person occupying the right side with the foreign belongings scattered around, he was alone in the room at the time.

He whipped his head around trying to figure out where the scent of Kaname was emanating from, so strong it was blocking all others from his senses. It took a few deep breaths and several minutes before he realized the smell wasn't in the room, it was on him. He smelled like Kaname. His clothes, his skin, everything was strongly scented by the Pureblood.

What the Hell happened to him?

He was attempting to pull himself out of bed when the door to the room opened, and the Pureblood in question walked in. From the flushed look on his face, Zero realized the elder vampire must have just finished feeding. That thought made the burning ache in his throat start up again, which caused him to see a flash of himself, chained down and fighting the pain and madness with everything he had. He was lucky this time, almost as soon as the vision came it left him again.

Kaname waited until Zero's crimson eyes faded back to angry lavender before speaking. "If you haven't figured it out yet, you are in the Moon dormitory. I had you brought here when it became apparent you would no longer be safe amongst the humans in the day class. You almost fell you know. Level E. I saved you from that fate, but there are consequences from that you are going to have to live with. Joining the Night Class is just the first of many." Kaname felt the direct approach was best, Zero would get mad anyway, but the quicker he spoke the more he could get across to the ex-human before the anger took over and he stopped listening.

"Yuki? Where is she? She was there with That Woman and me. I didn't hurt her did I?" His lack of memory angered him, as well as the discovery that his beloved Bloody Rose was no where near him. He was also madder than a wet hornet at Kaname right now, but figuring out if Yuki was alright took precedence.

Kaname was surprised that Zero thought of Yuki before tearing into him, he knew Zero was just barely holding onto his temper, and yet he still thought of Yuki first. It was just another conformation that Kaname had made the right choice. "Yuki is safe and I will allow her to visit, with supervision of course, once you get yourself back under control."

"Where do you get off telling me when I can and can't see her? You don't control her." Zero spat back, anger joining his thirst in making him volatile.

"You are right of course, I don't control her," Kaname said in falsely soothing tone, before smiling a bit sadistically. "I control _you_. My blood flows in your veins, it is my command you follow now, not Hio's."

"Bastard, what have you done to me?" Zero was out of the bed and grabbing Kaname by the throat before his own actions registered with him.

"Let go." Kaname commanded calmly, and Zero's hand released its hold with a snarl from its owner. "I warned you, I hold your leash now. I saved your life, whats left of it anyway, you owe me your obedience. You WILL join the Night class, you WILL obey me, and if you do that I will keep you supplied with what you need to keep yourself under control. I will allow Yuki to be near you, and if you prove your commitment to her and me I will even allow you to carry your Bloody Rose again. Cross and Yagari have already agreed to your reassignment, and their condition requires me to see to your safety. With my command I can control the others and keep you alive, but that is all I am required to do. I am going above and beyond this by allowing anything more. Consider yourself lucky."

Zero looked at the hand, that a moment ago had been wrapped around the pale flesh of Kaname's neck, and with a chocked growl replied. "Lucky? You are turning me into some kind of dog! How in the nine Hells am I supposed to consider that lucky? What are you getting out of this? You certainly are not doing it for me that's for sure."

"I am getting Yuki. If she found out I had the key to saving you, and withheld it when you had need of it, she would never forgive me. You are her special person, the boy she carefully cleaned blood off of when you two first met, and she has spent four years trying to understand and support you. I cannot ignore that or it would eventually come back to haunt anything I shared with Yuki later on." Kaname hadn't only watched Yuki grow up, he had kept an eye on Zero since he came into the picture as well. With bloodied claw marks on his neck from his first few attempts to drive the beast out of his body.

"What makes you think I won't tell her that you are using me to get to her?" Zero was still growling, too angry to repress his beast.

"If you do that, we both loose her, as she would be angry at me and I would stop giving you my blood which is the only thing preventing you from being nothing more than a monster. If you do this my way, however reluctant, we both have a chance." Kaname explained calmly, and Zero was forcibly reminded that despite all his claims of pacifism, this was still a vampire of the highest order. Kaname could, and would with enough provocation, destroy him without a great deal of effort.

"This seems wrong, very wrong. Yuki would not like this if she knew." Zero countered.

"No she wouldn't. Not as we are anyway. Things change Zero, try things my way and see what comes of it. She needs both of us. I am her sword, but you are her shield, and because of that she is our world. I am a part of her life just as much as you are, a less scrupulous vampire would just kill you and be done with it. I won't hurt Yuki that way. So yes I am your Master, until you have control over yourself again I will not hesitate to use the leash in your blood, but when it comes to Yuki she will make the final choice." Kaname insisted.

Zero found himself snarling, "It doesn't look like I have any choice in the matter at all."

"Not if you want to live, no." Kaname confirmed.

Zero turned away from Kaname, not trusting himself to avoid a fight standing so near, and sat back down on the bed he woke up on. He needed a change of subject, away from Yuki, the girl was his weakness. "Whose room is this? Don't tell me I have to live in the same room as you? Living in the same dorm is going to be hard enough."

"I have my own room, I do not share, the perks of a dorm president. This is Takuma's room and now yours, he is the only other one aware of your situation at the moment. My scent is serving to hide yours for now. The others will be informed of your arrival when you are well enough to attend classes. Like I said earlier, my word will have the others restrained from attacking you physically, but you are still a Level D. The rest are all nobles of varying temperaments, I suggest you enjoy the peace while it lasts." Kaname forced himself to hide the satisfied grin from crossing his face, Zero would always be prickly, but with the right persuasion he could be brought around to suit Kaname's need. He couldn't have chosen a better protector for Yuki, Zero's bramble only made him more intimidating to anyone trying to harm her.


	3. Headstrong

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Avangeline Fierce**

**Chapter Three**

**Headstrong **

Zero hadn't moved since Kaname left the room. He sat on the bed he had been given, shaking and trembling from the effort of restraining himself. The thirst he was capable of suppressing when he had people, or Prefect duties, to distract himself with came back with a vengeance when he was alone. He couldn't think of anything but the ache in his throat, the pounding of his heart, the burning in his veins. Vampire blood was hot, so hot it burned itself out and had to be replenished with fresh human blood to sustain life, his body was not born to bare this additional heat and it ate away at his insides. The longer he went without feeding the more his body was harmed, and the less his beast could heal him.

He refused to allow his beast to control him. Would not drink until the very last moment he could bare the pain. Yet Yuki, his precious Yuki, had bared her throat to a starving vampire, innocently offering up her life into the hands of Zero's tentative control. The first feeding had been an impulsive accident that he still felt guilt over whenever he saw the faint scar on her neck. The subsequent ones had been Yuki's idea, practically forcing him to feed from her. Yuki's blood was a siren song to vampire kind, he had been powerless to resist the urge to feed once that scent hit his nose.

Zero hated loosing control, but hated his control being forcibly taken from even more. Kaname was his Master. In a way he should count himself lucky, a Level D vampire with no Master or Mistress fell quickly into madness, their own powers not enough to survive the change. Only a Pureblood could become a Master to a Level D, Zero knew that, so with how rare they were having Kaname, a vampire he had known for several years, be exactly what he needed seemed to be a miracle in itself. To Zero it was more like a curse. For his survival he now depended on the very creature he was trained to hunt down and kill. Not only that, but this particular Pureblood was after his Yuki.

Zero hated Kaname almost as much as he hated himself. Now he was deeply indebted to the bastard, and the only thing that Zero still had pride in was his honor, Zero would not be able to rebel too fiercely against him or the consequences he imposed on himself would be deeper than any punishment Kaname would dish out to him.

Zero was interrupted from his thirst induced musings when the door to the dorm room opened, and a slim blonde noble slipped into the room, heading to the previously occupied side of the room. Takuma Ichijo, vice-dorm president, best friend to Kaname Kuran, and now Zero's roommate. Zero had to admit he hadn't had a lot of contact with the vice president. Takuma mostly stayed within the dorms while Kaname patrolled the outside for trouble, the two did make a very good team, but Zero wouldn't admit that out loud under threat of torture.

"So you have finally been brought over to the Night Class, I have to admit, I was wondering when this would happen." Takuma spoke almost casually as he grabbed a book off his night stand and lounged back onto his bed, but Zero noticed he didn't open the book, or truly relax yet. Ichijo was still testing him out then, and that was alright with Zero he would do the same thing if the situation were reversed.

Zero was curious about something, "How long have you known? Did Kuran tell you?"

"Kaname didn't have to tell me, I already knew. I have known since I first saw the tattoo on your neck, I take it that was Cross' work? Its a binding seal, and most of the nobles know of the attack that happened on your family. It wasn't hard to put together, especially after Kaname entrusted Yuki to your care. He wouldn't have allowed just any human to be by her side night after night when there are more things out there than just the Night Class to be worried about. Some of the others might suspect, but they don't know Kaname like I do, so they are missing one of the biggest clues." Takuma didn't see the need to lie, Zero hadn't been as hostile as he knew the hotheaded ex-human could be.

Zero took a moment to digest that. So Kaname hadn't just been lying to get Zero to be more receptive to his demands. According to Takuma he honestly did trust Zero with Yuki's safety, even after the first time Zero had fed off her. As angry as the Pureblood got toward him, he still allowed the two of them to patrol late at night, and Takuma was right the Night Class was strictly controlled by Kaname. There had been a few minor incidences, but that had involved times when fresh blood was already flowing, not because they caused the injuries themselves. The real danger at night came from the rouge vampires, and occasional noble, drawn to the academy by the concentration of upper class vampires, or by the rumors of the blood tablets that were still in the process of being distributed. Yuki was a strong fighter, both Zero and Kaien Cross had seen to that, but she was still only one person. Having Zero with her did even the odds a bit.

"Why did you get assigned to babysit me?" Zero asked gruffly, not wanting the silence to stretch too far and have Takuma trying to analyze his thoughts.

Takuma glanced over and raised an eyebrow, "Would you rather one of the others did it? You are with me because Kaname trusts me to restrain you if something goes wrong, and also to not harm you in whatever way I thought I could get away with. He doesn't do it himself because he has more than just you, or even Yuki, to worry about. It isn't easy being the elite of the elite and there are often more demands on his time than there are hours in a day. The others don't really help much, they are all a bit high spirited and push at any boundaries set for them, Kaname has to constantly reinforce his command if you want this little experiment of co-existence to work. Doing this for you is also another strain on him, so if you value your life at all, I would show him a little appreciation."

"I know I owe him, doesn't mean I have to like it, or bow down to him like I'm some kind of servant. He chose this path. I can not change what has already happened. I can't harm Kuran anyway, Yuki wouldn't forgive me." Zero confessed stonily, uncomfortable with echoing Kaname's own words about why he saved Zero.

Takuma surprised Zero by letting out an exasperated sigh, "You two are too much alike sometimes. When are the two of you going to stop living for another and start living for yourselves? I swear if you didn't have other duties the both of you would be camped out under her window all hours of the night."

"Would you prefer I just attack him and get it over with? Because that is how it would be if Yuki weren't involved." Zero insisted stubbornly.

"Sometimes I don't think that would be a bad thing. You two are pretty evenly matched, and there is enough tension between you to cut with a knife, a fight between you would be worth watching in my opinion. There is a difference between fighting and attacking, if you figure that out I think you may surprise yourself." Takuma urged.

Zero let his shock be seen for awhile. He didn't quite know how to respond to that. Normally he was quick with the comebacks, or was able to stay silent and save face. Not this time, silence would mean agreement in this case. "Do you want this whole campus leveled? There are far less dangerous methods you know?"

"That is where the difference between attacking and fighting matter, you attack blindly, but you control a fight. Fighting is about letting go, and releasing your anger, but not loosing your focus. If you fight Kaname you can limit the damage done, attack him and all constraints are removed." Takuma was starting to find Zero's reactions amusing. He hadn't been kidding, he thought Kaname and Zero did have quite a bit in common. Though if he thought about it a little differently that could be a large part of their problem in dealing with each other.

Their talk was interrupted by a knock on the door, and Zero was quite sure by now there probably wouldn't be long stretches of quiet time without someone checking on them as quiet around here probably meant someone was up to something. Takuma was closer to the door so he opened it to reveal Kaname standing there with a garment bag draped over his arm. "Hey Kaname, what's going on?"

"Everything is fine Takuma, I'm simply delivering Zero's new uniform as it is still a bit too soon for the others to know he is here yet." Kaname explained to his friend, before handing the bag off to Zero. "Please make sure it fits, you will be joining us in three more nights, so if it needs adjusting let me know as soon as possible. Tomorrow if you haven't shown any signs of falling again I will bring Yuki to see you."

Zero fought with his pride enough to respond, "I will let you know, thank you for bringing Yuki to see me." He never thought there would be something big enough to make him thank Kaname, but seeing Yuki was something he would always treasure.

"It is more for Yuki than you, she has been asking about you for awhile now." Kaname's confession didn't shock Zero, he had already known it wasn't for him, but now the Pureblood couldn't say he had never shown appreciation for what he had done for Zero.

Zero turned away from Kaname and Takuma, laying the bag out on the bed and opening it to see what he would be wearing to classes from now on. The white jacket and pants were neatly pressed, while the black undershirt and silk tie where folded at the bottom of the bag. Long past the point of modesty, he did live in a boys dorm with a shared bathroom, he changed into the uniform without embarrassing blushing or frantic requests for the other two to turn their backs. It fit like a glove, almost better than his old day class uniform, as it was adjusted for the added muscle he had gained in the drastic training regimen he had put himself on to try and distract himself from the changes happening in his body.

"Looks like it fits, or is it too tight across the shoulders? If you make it long enough to go patrolling again you will need freedom of movement." Kaname analyzed critically. Completely ignoring the knowing look on Takuma's face, so he had watched Zero change it wasn't a big deal, he was just making sure his newest responsibility was healed and whole before letting Yuki near him.

"Its fine, I can move in it," Zero responded as he tested out his arms movement, feeling the cloth move with him not hindering his response time. "How long before you let me start helping Yuki again?"

"A few weeks at least, in the meantime I will accompany her in her duties, and if I can't do it Cross or Yagari will step in. I won't let her be out there alone if that is what you are worried about, and until we see how far your control can stretch you are more of a danger to her than anything else because she won't think to protect herself from you." Kaname knew he spoke a bit more harshly than strictly necessary in the last part, but when it came to Yuki's safety Zero's pride would have to take a hit.

"I won't put her in more danger than she has to be in. You better protect her Kaname, Master or not, she gets hurt and I will find a way to kill you." Zero threatened, knowing Kaname was right, but was in no condition to back down gracefully.

"Yuki will not be harmed as long as I am with her, that much I can promise you." Kaname deliberately kept his tone neutral. Zero could be entertaining to get riled up, but than Takuma would be vexed when Kaname left him to deal with the aftermath.

As if the blonde had heard Kaname think about him, he broke into their conversation in order to change the subject. "When do you plan to tell the others about Kiryu joining us? You said three more nights until he starts classes, one of which he will spend with Yuki, are you thinking of trying to hide it for all three days?"

"No, three days is too long, even with my scent covering him at the moment, they will eventually get used to its strength and start scenting him under it. I would like Yuki to get to see him without the others interfering so I was planning on the night after that, giving them a full day to get used to his presence, and get some of the arguments I know are coming out of the way before we all have to behave in class." Kaname responded, understanding what Takuma was doing, and he felt Takuma's subject of choice was a good one. It let Zero know what was coming to.

"What kind of backup are you going to need?" Takuma slipped out of friend mode, and into comrade. When talking like this Kaname was his superior.

"They will not be allowed to directly attack him, but Aido is good at finding loopholes, keep an eye on him while I contain the others." Kaname decided after barely any thought, they were used to dealing with the volatile nobles by then, Kaname knew what would be needed.

"I can look after myself you know." Zero was irritated by being ignored when they were discussing something that concerned him.

"Against humans, or vampires that you have permission to harm, yes. This is a different situation, just as they can not attack you, you are not to harm them. They will try to provoke you so that I will punish you and they won't need to dirty their hands. Don't let them." Kaname warned, figuring the more Zero was prepared the less of a mess he would have to clean up when the time came.

"I will control myself." Zero agreed, not happy, but knowing if he showed too much negativity, it would just prove to Kaname that he couldn't control himself, and that's the last thing he wanted.


	4. According to You

**Beautiful Disaster**

**Avangeline Fierce**

**Chapter Four**

**According to You**

Yuki was excited. She would finally be seeing Zero. Her fellow Guardian and friend had been missing for far too long and she was worried sick. She had seen enough of that night with Hio that she truly feared for Zero's life. When she wasn't allowed to see or talk to him at all after that night she was terrified he had been killed or seriously wounded and they just weren't telling her in a misguided attempt to protect her.

Yuki knew she wasn't the smartest girl, or the toughest, but this was Zero and she deserved to know the truth. It wasn't her father's job to protect her from this, it was her job to mature enough to handle this. She wasn't a child anymore. She had seen and been through too much to think of herself as anything other than an adult. The people she loved and cared for were going through Hell and she was supposed to sit by and let them deal with it alone? Over her dead body. She was up against all those things that went bump in the night, but if Zero and Kaname could handle it, she could too with a little effort, it was the least she could do.

She carefully turned the small revolver over in her palm. This was the gun Zero had give her to kill him with. This boy who showed up at her doorstep covered in blood had watched his family get slaughtered, had his own life changed against his will, and he trusted her enough to hand him the weapon that could kill him at any time. Yuki doubted her father knew about this gun, instead relying on Zero's stubbornness and the paralyzing spell he had set up for them. Yuki knew she would never have the nerve to use this gun, she was too passive, she would fight yes but Kaien had trained her with her Artemis rod for a reason. He saw in his daughter the reluctance to kill. So instead of fighting on the offensive he taught his daughter all the defensive techniques he knew. Yuki was strong, she could take care of herself if the situation called for it, and while she could kill she chose not to.

Then there was Kaname. The pureblood vampire that saved her life. She used to worship the ground he walked on, but now, seeing what he was capable of, for the first time since they met Kaname frightened her. Yuki knew she was safe, it wasn't for herself that she worried about Kaname, if the pureblood ever did loose control than everything Yuki cared for could be wiped off the map. This academy could not contain him if he went on a rampage, and the Night Class wouldn't be able to stand up to him, as a pureblood they couldn't harm him or they would face serious trouble with the Senate.

Despite her fear she still felt drawn to Kaname, in the same way she stuck by Zero after the first attack on her. Her instincts told her to stay with them, keep fighting to understand them, and have them trust her enough to tell her their troubles. These were the two most important people in her life. She had other friends, and her goofy but well meaning father, yet when she got near one of those men everything else fell away.

Now she was waiting for Kaname to come get her to escort her to Zero. Kaname was concerned that if Yuki came on her own she could be harmed accidentally. That was just another worry for Yuki, where could they be keeping Zero that it wasn't safe for her to visit alone?

"Yuki, stop worrying so much, you will understand what's happening soon. It will all work out fine, and you will get to see Zero, I promise." Yuki had been sitting in her father's office waiting for Kaname, and this was said by Kaien after he realized she was thinking herself into a panic.

"So you know where Zero is, and why I can't see him alone?" Yuki asked, glomming onto him now that she had an opening. How would he know it was going to be alright unless he knew what was really going on?

"Yes, I know where he is, and more importantly I know he is safe. You will be safe too, you will understand the need for an escort when you get there though. I know you worry about him, but he really is in the best place for him." He reassured her gently, loving how caring she was, yet worried that trait he loved so much might cause her pain if she took on more than she could handle.

Yuki sighed then, fidgeting in her chair. "I just don't get why no one will tell me where he is? Why don't you think I can handle it? Am I really so naïve you don't think I can handle it?" She argued, not liking all the secrecy when she was going there tonight anyway.

"Yuki, this time it isn't about whether or not you could handle it. Zero is safe yes, but he is safer for the moment if no one knows where he is at. Most of the people he is staying with don't even know he is there, and won't until after you leave. Both Zero and them have to get used to a few things before they can know about each other. We figured it would be safer for all parties if we never said where he is at out loud and just showed you instead." Yuki turned around quickly, her neck popping with the force, as Kaname came into the office, explaining things to her as he walked.

Yuki blushed, feeling suitably chastised, but got over it quickly sitting up straight in her chair and crossing her arms. "Well if all of you would quite treating me like a child all the time than maybe I wouldn't get so paranoid when you keep things from me."

Kaname smiled softly, "We try to protect you Yuki because we care, if there is something that we think will hurt or upset you can you blame us for trying to keep you from feeling that discomfort?"

"I appreciate the care and concern, but if you never let me deal with anything, when things do eventually come to me I won't know how to handle myself. You can't protect me from everything, and I need to know how to defend myself during those times." Yuki was flashing back to that night with Zero's Mistress and his twin, she had been frozen in fear, but ready to offer herself up to that woman in exchange for Zero. Maybe if she had been more prepared she could have done more to help.

Kaname gently took her hand and pulled her out of her seat, on a more even level he stared into her eyes, "You are right I can't protect you from everything, but please allow me to protect you from what I can. You are so precious to me, I don't want to see you in pain. There is a side to me, of all vampires to tell the truth, that will never except peace and tranquility. I fight that constantly. You are the one thing that eases the fight. Seeing you smile and laugh is what makes me want to keep fighting and pushing myself harder. Even Zero has you to help him resist what he is becoming. You give us strength with your kind heart and innocent soul, allow us to help you remain that way. You are already such a big part of both of our lives that I can promise you we will never forget about or push you into the background." Kaname didn't have to ask Zero to know what he said was the truth, they both found strength in the same thing. Yuki needed to hear it now, before they hurt her with kindness.

Yuki felt herself melting into his touch, even if it was just her hands, she felt the connection between them. His seriousness was without question when she saw the emotion locked away in his eyes. He even meant what he said about Zero wanting the same thing, he wouldn't lie to her when he said something this important. They didn't think of her as a child. Instead she was something to protect and cherish. Tears flooded her eyes and she couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around Kaname's shoulders and hugging him tightly.

Kaname froze as she embraced him, no one touched a pureblood he wasn't used to anything more then a handshake to seal business transactions, but as she clung to him he relaxed and held her tightly to him inhaling her sweat fragrance. Yuki didn't wear perfume, that would be too much for his sensitive nose, but the soap and shampoo she used gave her a warm inviting scent that Kaname couldn't get enough of.

Pulling away slightly, he spoke evenly, but Yuki could hear the faint note or regret in his voice, "I could enjoy this for hours, but if we don't get moving soon I believe Zero might disobey his order to remain hidden and track us down to defend your honor." The teasing tone he used was the only reason Yuki let out a small chuckle before allowing him to lead her out of her father's office, if he had meant that comment seriously she might not have taken it so well.

She walked quietly next to Kaname, knowing she wouldn't get answers even if she did voice her questions, instead she tried to figure out where they were going. It surprised her to see the driveway empty, it meant where ever they were going they wouldn't need a car, were they really keeping Zero on campus? A few more minutes of walking and Yuki felt she had a fairly good idea of where they were going. Zero was in the Moon dorms. Why was he there? What happened?

"I think you probably know where we are going by now, I didn't want the other to know he is there yet. I need to prepare them and give them their orders. Yuki, Zero isn't going to be back in the day classes. It's too dangerous. He almost lost it, he came back, but the risk of reversion is still there. Please only visit when you have me, or Takuma with you for a little while. He should be stabilized soon when he is I won't put any restrictions on your visits." Kaname informed her, figuring it was time she knew.

Yuki heard what wasn't said. "He was almost a Level E wasn't he?" At Kaname's slightly reluctant nod she continued. "I thought you said there was no coming back from that? How did he make it?"

"Drinking the blood of a pureblood can halt the madness, but only for a little while, the Level D needs to keep drinking from the pureblood periodically or they will start to fall again." Kaname explained.

"You saved him didn't you?" Yuki almost didn't need to ask, he was the only one who could have done it, but she wanted to acknowledge the act.

"He saved himself." Kaname confessed, "I gave him my blood yes, but only because he hadn't given up yet. He was still fighting despite everything inside him screaming to hunt and kill. He tried refusing my blood, that far gone he should have been attacking me the moment I stepped in the room, instead he turned away and refused until I encouraged him to feed. I would not have saved him if he had done anything less, I needed to know I was saving Zero Kiryu not the monster he was becoming."

Yuki was stunned for a few moments before regaining her voice. "Thank you for telling me everything." Yuki figure Kaname being so forthcoming was a way of letting her know he had been listening to her earlier and was going to be telling her more than he usually would have. "You still gave him a chance, and I thank you for doing it."

"Zero still has a long way to go before he is back to his old self, but with you near him I think he will surprise all of us. He wants to be back at your side, prefect duties will have to be modified to fit around his classes, but we should be able to come up with something." They had reached the guard to the moon dorms now, so their conversation had to be cut short.

Kaname had skipped class for this, thus the others were occupied and he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing Yuki here with him. He quickly led her up to Zero's dorm room, where he knew the ex-human was anxiously waiting for them.

It seemed like as soon as the door opened Yuki had launched herself across the room and was clinging to Zero like a limpet. Zero held her tightly for a few seconds before gently putting her down, he loved having her in his arms, but didn't trust himself so close to her neck and Kaname was watching them. "Yuki are you alright, they didn't hurt you that night did they?" Zero had already asked Kaname this but he wanted to hear it from her.

"No, Zero they didn't hurt me I'm fine. I was more worried about you. No one would tell me anything. I know a little about what happened, how are you handling everything?" She was hovering around him, resisting the urge to hug him again, or at least touch him in some way like moving that stubborn lock of hair out of his eyes.

With a glance to the doorway where Kaname was still watching over them, Zero decided on a neutral answer. "I will be fine Yuki, I need a little time to get myself pulled back together, but I will manage it. I have dealt with worse." He tried shrugging it off, after all he _had_ been through worse, at least right now he wasn't alone with the problem.

"I'm glad you're going to be alright. You are too important to me to let you go. I made you a promise once that I would always stand by you, and I still mean to keep it. No matter how many times you feel like giving up I will be there to pick you back up." Yuki promised again, the fear for Zero's safety, and the relief at seeing him coming out in her words.

Kaname watched all of this without saying a word, but inside he was a bit torn. In a way he was glad to see them back together, after all it wouldn't be the same without the two of them bickering and teasing each other, but the closeness the two shared after spending so much time together made him envious. He had known Yuki longer yes, but Zero had gotten the better end of the deal in his opinion.

Wait that wasn't right. Zero had paid dearly for that closeness, he had to loose his whole family before he could go live with Yuki and Cross. His humanity was taken away from him, and Kaname knew that was the most horrifying thing that could happen to Zero. Kaname's parents were dead too, and it was their teachings that lead him to Cross, which in turn allowed him to trust the man with Yuki's safety. If it weren't for death he wouldn't know Yuki either. He couldn't begrudge Zero his closeness, even if it did hurt to watch it.

Watching the two old friends get reacquainted reminded Kaname of his plan. The real reason behind saving Zero. He hadn't been joking before, if they forced her to chose just one, chances were good they would both lose out on something precious. Together they stood a chance of allowing the closeness between all of them to stay, and blossom into something beautiful.

Or the world could come crashing down around them.


End file.
